undertaleaufandomcom-20200222-history
Creepytale
Creepytale is an Undertale AU created by the artist and sometimes fanfic writter MinecraftFan11 (also known as MinecraftFan11Scr/MinecraftFan11onScratch on some other accounts). It is a crossover AU that puts up the Creepypasta characters in the role of the monster-kind of Undertale. Opening Sequence Long ago, HUMANS lived on peace on earth. But one day, human-kind discovered their invented urban legends, the CREEPYPASTAS, were real, and were rebelling against them. With a clever trick, they managed to seal the seemingly corrupt and rotten kind with a barrier, making it impossible for the CREEPYPASTAS to attack them. Many years later... Mt. of Terror 198X Legends say that the unlucky ones to climb the mountain have a painful ending. ... CREEPYTALE Notable Changes General Changes *The Creepypastas take the roles of the Monsters. *The mountain is named as "Mt. of Terror". *The Abandoned Mansion and The New Mansion (Ruins and New Home respectively) designs share a pattern that looks more like an odd kind of mansion. The clear difference is that The Abandoned Mansion is clearly older and dirtier looking, while The New Mansion looks more well-kept. *Snowdin is now "Autumn in", and is a dark-designed autumn forest. Character Changes *Frisk is still the eight human to fall down into the Underground. However, Frisk is a far more shy, timid, and scaredy-cat kid than her normal portrayal in the original Undertale. The narration always talks about her shyness and easiness to scare off. However, it doesn't mean she can't do anything independently. *Chara is still the first human to fall down into the Underground. In this AU, it's canonically stated that she is two years older than Frisk. *Flowey has been replaced with a blushing rose of pink color called Rosy. She acts like she is charming, elegant, and gentle, but just like Flowey, it's just a facade. However, she doesn't attempt to kill Frisk at the first moment. She just harms her with her "Friendliness Petals" as a warning that "nobody here will be so gentle with you". *Toriel has been replaced with Slenderman. Once a great friend of the High King, and the Second King himself, he left the throne after the death of the children, and he took care of them like he was their uncles. He is far more stoic and even a bit cold than Toriel, but still cares for the humans that fall down. Instead of fireballs (to try to scare off Frisk, and to try to stop Rosy and Zalgo from harming Frisk), he uses his trademark tentacles. *Napstablook has been replaced with Eyeless Jack. He tries to make Frisk stay away from him, saying he already ate the kidney of another child who stumbled across him, but it is left ambiguous. Instead of a top hat trick, he makes sunglasses and tries to put them to look "cool". *Sans has been replaced with Jeff the Killer. Despite his own title, he doesn't care about killing the humans that stumble across him, and just wants to joke around and have fun. That is, unless if Frisk performs a Genocide Route ,on which he will regretfully break the promise he made to "the man behind the door" and attempt to stop Frisk from destroying the world with his knives. *Papyrus has been replaced with Laughing Jack. Denominating himself the "Greatest Clown of All-Times", behind his intentions to join the Royal Guard by capturing a human, he just wants to befriend and become the best friend of a human. Instead of bones and spaghetti, he uses many kinds of sweets and candies. *Undyne has been replaced with Ben Drowned. He is the Captain of the Royal Guard, and a crazy enthusiastic in nerdy technology. Because of it, he uses a sword with some kind of weird technology. He is slightly more calculative and menacing, but also forgives as quick as he offends. *Alphys has been replaced with Sally Williams. She is the Royal Scientist, and is probably as young (or, possibly even a bit younger) as Frisk. She acts fun-loving and cheerful, but holds a deep regret for deforming some of the Creepypastas, making them become amalgams. *Mettaton has been replaced with Sonic.EXE. He is a bit more sadistic, smart and "derpy" than Mettaton,and uses American slang in his phrases instead of affectionate names (refers to the protagonist with the slang "Bufflehead"). *Asgore has been replaced with Zalgo/Zalgatoth. High King of the Creepypastas, and worshiped by almost everyone as a dark and cruel leader, he actually just want his revenge for the sake of his children, whom he misses a lot. *Asriel has been replaced with Adrasteia (curiously, an Original Character of the creator). Daughter of Zalgo, after her death, had her memories and consciousness stuck on a blushing rose,with the despair and need to see her best friend, Chara. Trivia *This AU has some clear inspirations from the AU "Pastatale",who is also an AU with Creepypastas. But Creepytale has some twists of its creator. *An Soundtrack is in current progress, and it will be published on the Fanburst account of the creator of the AU. Character Gallery Creepytale Sprites.png|Creepytale sprites. (Made by the AU's creator.) Creepytale Overworld Sprites.png|The new set of overworld sprites. Made by the creator of the AU. Creepytale Battle Sprites.png|The battle sprites for the main cast. Made by the creator of the AU. Creepytale Sprites - ZALGO.png|Zalgo's sprite on his Neutral Route fight. Made by the creator of the AU. Creepytale Sprites - Rosys Mask Falling.png|Rosy's sprites about her Establishing Character Moment. Made by the creator of the AU. Creepytale Sprites - Having a Terrible Death.png|Jeff's sprites on his Genocide Route fight. Made by the creator of the AU. Creepytale Sprites - Slenderman Blocks the Way.png|Slenderman's sprite on his Abandoned Mansion fight,showing his tentacles. Made by the creator of the AU. Category:Crossover AUs Category:Creepypasta